Silver Bells
by N-I-N-T
Summary: A two shot Christmas story about Claire growing up vs. how she is now. Accepting her past, and starting anew. Getting into the Holiday Spirit can be really challenging for some. Merry Christmas! Read and Review. :) (better summary ideas appreciated)
1. Chapter 1

Silver Bells: Part 1

I…remember…growing up a Redfield. Mom was always gone, Dad was always gone, Chris was always in trouble… and, well, me? I always went to school 8:00am to 3:00pm and came home to an empty house for at least another three hours. Rarely in trouble, always on time. Before Chris would come home from sports or other activities, I would find myself writing or reading; of course, after I finished my homework.

Mom always got home before Chris; her job ended around 6:30, and she would come in and pat my head, kiss my forehead, promptly not saying a word and then start into the kitchen where she would begin to make dinner. Mom never had to say anything to me to make me feel loved; she had a silent, imperious aura that was full of love—something that I tried to say Chris had, but he would deny it with yelling at me, slamming his door—or if I was unlucky, a tickle fight. At 7:00pm, my father would straggle in from a long day at the restaurant, pulling on his tie, and rolling his sleeves up. He used to laugh when he was see me curled up on the couch and then approach me with the widest grin.

"What'cha readin' tiger?" He would always ask in his fatherly-voice. HE smelled like spoiled eggs; he was a chef at a five star restaurant, well, he was actually the trash boy—but he was aspiring to be the chef, and constantly reminded us that he would obtain the job someday.

"Just an English literature book. I'm reading the stories in the back." He would look to me in bewilderment and cock his head.

"You're reading an English textbook?" He would rephrase and then inch closer my face, trying to see over my shoulder. "If I had read my text books at your age, I might have only been half as smart as you." His comment brought a huge grin to my face, and he rubbed my hair; fluffing the tops of it up and ruining my pony tail.

"Keep it up sport."

My dad then left to enter the kitchen, where from the shadows on the wall I could always see their figures; he would approach her caringly, and then wrap his arms around her waist and give soft kisses to her neck. My mother would laugh and then turn around; and they would kiss. Their relationship was, in my eyes, perfect; they rarely fought. Even though mom was a well-trained attorney, and Dad was a goofy trash man; they were perfect for one another—It's not like I came from a broken home.

However, I would always watch mom's eyes glance at the clock as it neared 7:45. She would start to tap her feet on the ground and curl her lips inward—her anger was very relevant. Dad always tried to keep her calm.

"I'm sure he's fine, hunny . He probably just got caught up in some high school sports team thing. He'll be home any minute, I promise." Mom slammed her dinner plate onto the table as she set the table. Mom was also the angrier of the two, not in a verbal way, but in a fuming way; like one word from the person that set her off would make her explode.

"I realize that, Christopher, but it doesn't hurt for your son to call." She finished slamming plates on the table, and then smiled; pushing the anger down. She always did.

"Claire, it's time to eat." She would shout to me, but I would gulp. Chris and I have always been close, but lately he's been getting in later, and later; with no explanation.

When we were younger, he would show me tricks; He was into martial arts and combat sports, so he would show me a few things. My mom used to worry that being able to throw a knife before I knew how to take care of my hair would cause my puberty to be late. Not that when I was young I even knew what puberty was.

Chris and I were close; we always have been. I'd listen to him when he had girl problems, well, problems in general. And because I was too young to have so many problems, he would help me with homework, and watch girly movies with me when I was sad. Yet… he started being distant when he started his junior year in high school. I remember curling up, worrying about him before simply sighing and going to eat my dinner with mom and dad.

Chris would arrive home around 10:00pm, every night now. He's smell of heavy smoke, and he would act exhausted. Mom was always quick to jump on him. Dad would be tucking me in bed when they would start to fight.

"I waited for hours for you to come home! The least you could do is call!" And then the fight I listened to for months would begin. Nearly the same thing was said every time they fought. My day began and ended the same; but on December 12; when I was ten, was the moment that changed how the dynamic of my family existed.

I remember that I was lying awake up in bed, listening to them fight when Chris finally told my mother to shut up; however much they fought, shut up was never used.

"You think you know everything, but you don't!" I sat up, his yell shook the walls of the house.

"You think you know everything! You act like you're in control; well, you're not! You can't control me."

I didn't have to see the conversation to know that mom had taken a few steps back, shook her head; she fought the tears.

"I'm not trying to control you, Chris. I'm trying to protect you; you have a curfew of 7:30, unless you call and tell me what's going on. It's not that hard. I worry about you, I love you." I instantly sat up, looked toward my door and then crawled out of bed. Mom used the three words. If she said that, things must have been getting serious. I poked my head outside of the door and watched as Chris threw his hands up.

"I don't need this. I don't need you, and I don't need to be babied." He spat back at her, but she shook her head in desperation. "I'm gone!" he yelled and then went to turn. Tears hit my eyes without my knowing it.

For a fraction of a second, he saw me, and remorse covered his face like a hot rag; but what had been said was said. He left. Slammed the door on the way out, and headed back out into the winter cold. My dad stood there, mouth ajar and looking at my mother; he wasn't sure what to say, none of us were. But mom, choking back her tears shook her head and unfolded her arms. That's when she saw me.

"Oh, Claire." She started but by that time I was crying so hard everything she told me was incoherent. She held me. Tried to assure me that Chris would come back, but I wasn't sure that he would. You could never be sure.

Mom and dad spent the next two weeks looking for him, driving around, trying to see if he was out on the streets; Christmas Eve came and went, and they never came home. I fell asleep on the couch that night, waiting for mom and dad… but they never came.

"Claire." Warm hands touched my cold arm, my eyes began to flutter as the mornings sun rays peeked in through the window. Chris kneeled above me, red, soggy eyes drip wet tears. "Claire, I need to tell you something."

"You're back." I commented and smiled. "Does mom and dad know?" I leaned toward him, trying to hug him, but he pulled me firmly away from him, and held me still. His face twitched when I mentioned mom and dad. He tried to speak, but words caught in his voice. Suddenly, it seemed like he couldn't look me in the eye anymore.

"Chris?" I asked, and then saw the emptiness under the tree. I looked at him again.

"…they hit black ice." At first I didn't understand until fresh tears rolled down his face in anguish. "Mom and dad, they were trying to find me. They… they…" His started crying too hard to finish his words, and I didn't need him to.

"Mom, dad…" I said, tears started to build in my eyes as well. "Where are they Chris? Are they okay? Can we see them?" Chris shook his head and then suddenly grabbed me, pulling me into his chest; burying his tears in the top of my hair. I remember how warm he felt… and yet, how cold he felt all at the same time that day.

"Where's mom…?" I added, the realization having not sunk in quite yet. Chris simply wept, but I found myself unable to shed tears; I simply watched the Christmas tree.

Nothing would ever be the same 'routine' again.

Nearly half a year later, after Chris' seventeenth birthday, Chris joined the air force and left me here. I spent a week at my aunt's and then a week at my grandma's, and then a week at my uncles. When Chris left, I lost my only legal guardian. Legally, the adoption services were wondering where, and what to do with me. Chris wrote to me from boot camp, and visited as much as possible. He promised that once he finished boot camp, he would do his best to get me on base with him. However, boot camp came and went, and he was unable to do so. They had him deployed in too many different basses, and the court didn't find it fit for an eleven year old to be moving around so much; I needed a stable place.

I spent exactly one year in foster care before writing to the judge that I would like to be sent to a boarding school. My foster care parents were neglectful and mean. Within six months of sending the letter; I was off to a boarding school for my 8th, through my high school years.

Chris came and visited me as much as he could, he came to all my birthdays; Easter, labor day, veterans day, Thanksgiving, and even Halloween; but he never came on Christmas, he never showed on Christmas vacations. Nothing. Therefore, I spent Christmas Vacations with friends; they didn't seem to mind me, I was friendly and I helped clean. Plus, they never had to buy me gifts because I didn't like Christmas, and I wouldn't celebrate it without my brother. I was absent every Christmas and Christmas Eve, no matter who's house I was at.

I saved money to rent a hotel room, or a motel room. Whichever I had the money for, and would sleep those two days. Many people saw what I did as "religious", that I was stepping back into a true Christmas spirit by fasting and not getting mixed up into the materialistic ideals that society had made… but to be honest, I mostly spent Christmas weeping, trying to get ahold of my brother; I knew why he didn't answer. He was probably weeping, just as I was.

And then one fall, during my sophomore year of university, my brother Chris hadn't contacted me in months, so on the short break we had in September, I went to find him. Because he was no longer in the Air Force—we said we would get a place together. I transferred to a University only four hours away from Raccoon City so that, even though I knew we couldn't get a place together, we could at least visit more often.

And, well, as you know. That's when my life changed, too.


	2. Chapter 2

Silver Bells part 2

15 years later, here I am.

I still don't cerebrate the season as a I should, sitting awkwardly in my desk with work papers strewn around. I'm fiddling with a pen and rocking on my chairs back legs. Chris still doesn't visit me during the Christmas season, for the last ten years it was because the BSAA had him tied up, but lately it's because he's been enjoying time with his new wife, Jill.

I always find it odd how they got married in the first place. They really didn't even throw a ceremony... one day they just announced they were married. No engagement or anything. Maybe after all they've been through, they realized life was too short to wait for anything. The pen flips out of my hand and I slam hard back onto the ground with the front end of the chair.

I gaze at my left ring finger and frown and then turn to the frame of Jill and Chris's "wedding" photo and sigh a bit too dramatically. Jill wore an old beat up white dress and Chris wore his jeans and a tucked in white button-up shirt. They looked like the classic redneck couple—even though neither of them were redneck. It was a quick visit to the judge during July. When we asked why they did it in such a hurry it was because the both wanted something to keep the cold out. And they always found warmth in each other. Which was... cute. Later that year though, Chris went on a mission to another country and he didn't come back the same. They recently started to rekindle their 'love' after the events that happened in China. I guess Chris had an epiphany or something.

Anyways, he's spending as much time with her as possible, to prove that he's not going to shut down again. I laugh inwardly, however, only smirking. It seems like all the people I knew who survived hell had somebody. Sherry had Jake. Rebecca had Billy. Jill had Chris. Barry had his family, and well. Me? I had a elongated object I called buzz: A nice double barrel shotgun that I hung my closet.

A small one foot Christmas tree sat on the table in the corner of the room and I glanced momentarily at it before scribbling out some bills. Christmas eve and still no Santa to bring me gifts.

When a knock came to my door I jumped what felt like ten feet. Drool clung to the side of my face and crusties stuck to my eyes. I had fallen asleep again. I brushed the drool from my face and started to check my paper work. A huge puddle was on one of the papers, and had smeared all of the ink.

"Damn it." I cursed and tried to pat it dry with a Kleenex. The person at the door knocked again and I jumped again, having forgot they were there.

"I'm coming!" I shouted and pulled myself off, wiping my mouth again to make sure all the drool was gone. "people coming to visit this time of day. It better not be carolers..." I grumbled as I swung open the door. And what to my wandering eye should I see.. but Leon Scott Kennedy, holding my car keys.

"You always this humbug on Christmas?" Leon asked me, raising his eyebrows. I blinked once or twice, trying to find words, but my mind was still asleep.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, staring fondly at my keys. "Are those mine?" I added and pointed towards them.

He glanced over them for a moment. "Unless there's another Claire Redfield." He remarked and extended his arm towards me. "found them reported to the police station."

I took my keys, stared at them in puzzlement for a moment and then went to enter my house and shut the door before everything started to register. I shook my head. "Thank you!" I chirped, remembering my manners and pulling the door aside to let him in. "Come in." I added.

Leon stepped into my small apartment with a small grin. "Did I wake you?"

My eyebrows furrowed as I shut the door and the winter cold out again. "How did you know I was napping?"

He pointed toward the open window, causing me to laugh sheepishly.

"Oh." I pulled the curtains shut and then flicked on the living room lights, which I hadn't even noticed were turned off. "I dozed off doing some last minute paperwork.. left a big smudge mark on one of the papers too."

"Sit down, I'll go make something hot." I paused, tossing my keys onto a table by the door. "Assuming that I have something."

Leon smirked as he looked at my Christmas tree while I adventured in my small kitchen, trying to find a pan to boil water. He touched a few strands, and then walked past my bedroom door, peeking in for a moment—something that I caught and snapped my head towards him.

"A girls room is private!" I hollered from the kitchen while clanking some pans together. I heard Leon chuckle and shuffle through my living room until he was standing in my kitchen.

"Didn't they give you Christmas off?" his voice was smooth, yet rough. I shrugged my shoulders.

"They did." I placed the pan of water on the stove and turned the heat on. Then I grabbed two mugs from the cupboard and poured in a package of instant cocoa into each. I heard him pull up a chair to my counter and I smiled. My kitchen had the bar counter, as I liked to call it. I turned and then leaned on the counter.

"I just didn't really have anything else to do, so I figured I would get ahead." He nodded at me in approval.

"I get that. My team was deployed here on a surveillance mission. A few of the members got Christmas eve and Christmas Day off.." He looked up to me with his hazel eyes and smirked. "Since they all thought I didn't get enough time off, they volunteered me to take a few days off."

I scoffed at him and role my eyes playfully. "The powerful agent Kennedy finally taking a vacation? How dare they."

He gave a toothy smile, a very rare, yet beautiful trait. "I know, I don't leave work much. Had you not been in town I probably would have just hung around them in the shadows." He winked in a joking manner and continued. "Its the military life for me."

We both laughed and then I shook my head toward him. "I get that... only minus the military field work an replace it with extra coffee and paperwork from 7am until midnight." I stood up to check the water. "I swear with all the sitting I've been doing It's going straight to my thighs."

"I wouldn't worry about that." His answer came all too quickly so I turned, placed a hand on my hip and tilted my head disapprovingly.

"Oh you did not just check me out Agent Kennedy. I will have your badge for that." He chuckled, placing his hand on the counter top.

"Fair enough." He remarked and then gave me "the look". A slight tilt of his head, a furrowing of eyebrows and a lowering of his eyelashes; "The look" is something I referred to as his I-can-make-any-woman-swoon look; a look, they I was impervious to. I walked over to him and set his mug of powder in front of him, some of the powder splashing on his face.

"Nice try. But no cigar." glaring into his eyes with a smile on my face. He kept up the look for a moment longer and then rolled is eyes and chuckled, again. Sometimes I thought a good hearty laugh would kill him. Cause some kind of massive heart attack.

"The youngest Redfield remains impervious to my charms!" His normal stoic expression fell into his features again and I tilted my head in approval and turned to get the boiling water.

I always saw Leon as the shy guy, the guy that never had too many words and kept to himself; but some days, you can catch him when he's not mister government agent guy. Today was one of those days. He acted human, not like he was a constant mission all the time... Although I'm pretty sure he is still thinking about missions and government stuff. I smiled just a bit and then brought the boiling pan to his mug and then to mine. He stirred it with a stray spoon and silence fell over us for a moment. I pulled up a stool next to him and nudged him in the arm.

"SO really, what brings you to this part of town."

"Christmas." He retorted quickly, honestly. I sipped some of my hot cocoa.

"You've never celebrated Christmas." I responded, almost bitterly. He raised his mug, and I clanked mine gently against his in a silent agreement.

"Neither have you."

Another blanket of silence fell before Leon opened his mouth, and shut it. I set my mug down and glanced at him.

"What?"

He rolled a few sentences over his tongue, and then shook his head. "It's nothing."

I raised my eyebrows and leaned on my counter cupping my chin. "You know... You can't keep me up all night. If you need to speak, do so now or forever hold your peace." I paused, glanced at the clock which ready 6:45, and then back to his face. "because I had a very eventful night of napping and sulking planned and you being here ruins that just a bit." I joked, but then Leon snapped his head at me.

"Do you wanna go out?" I sat up, and stared at him, completely confused.

"What?" the word got caught up in my mouth, and I think I might have spit a little. His awkward flinch told me that I must have.

He scoffed, wiped his face and then smiled; tried too anyways. If someone asked me, the government agent seemed a bit, whats the word; Oh, right, nervous. I raised my eyebrow dangerously and poked his broad shoulders.

"Oooh could this be that you're asking meeee on a date?" I slurred my words and narrowed my eyes while a mischievous grin tugging at my cheeks.

"Do you want to swooooon me, Mr. Kennedy?" I poked him again and he turned away, his normal facade completely gone. His eyebrows were raised, his cheeks red and a dorky pre-Raccoon city smile on his face.

"Do you want to or not?"

Now it was my turn to be taken aback. I looked at him blankly, trying to read his expression, but to me, it looked like he was being completely honest.

"uhm.." my words fell while my brain still ran over what Leon had really just asked. He started to look uncomfortable, and broke eye contact, and scratched his neck.

"Well, it's not like you had anything really planned. And we're both free. Plus there's the sleigh ride in downtown and the Christmas scenes set up in the park. We can take my car and maybe hit a few stores and go last minute Christmas shopping." He was rambling a bit now.. but I had already made a decision. I pat him on the back.

"That's sweet." Leon stiffened his back. Of course every good turn down came after a coo. "but I don't go out on Christmas eve or Christmas day." I tried my best to smile, but Leon only looked at me in awe; frustration building on his face, but then finally acceptance.

"That's okay." he slid his mug away from him, and then smiled at me. "I understand." He added and then stood up. I flinched and then stood up as well.

"Well you don't have to go." I added, but he smiled at me, not saying a word.

My god were men frustrating; Chris did the same thing when any type of rejection came his way. I took a large step and grabbed Leon by his shoulder and turned him.

"Just because I told you no doesn't mean you have to walk out of here like a beat puppy. I went through a lot of work to make you that warm cup of cocoa so you sit down and drink it." I shoved my glass into his hands and then practically drug him back to the counter. His face turned red, and he stared at me. And then cracked a smile.

"Sorry." he added cheekily, and I nodded at him and took his mug.

"That's fine, just don't be a jerk."

We sat in silence for a few moments before he set the mug down to stare at me.

"So...why is it that you don't celebrate Christmas? I mean, I'm usually working, but, you have Christmas off a lot."

I took a swig of my drink and then set it down to stare into the liquid.

It wasn't like I hadn't accepted that my parents death happened, but it was somehow still hard to talk about. Leon, being one of my better friends, I felt should already know this fact about me.

"My parents died on Christmas."

He seemed to get stuck on his words, and then cleared his throat.

"Oh.." he said, and then awkwardly placed his hand on my back and pat me. "How long ago?"

I folded my arms on the counter. "Over twenty years ago, at least. I can't remember how many years exactly anymore." He rubbed my back gently and I frowned. I never really told anyone bout my parents passing away. Never talked about it.

"I'm sorry." Leon nudged me and then I looked over at him. "Why do you still let it get you down this much though?" Then it was like he slapped me in the face.

"Excuse me?" I sat up, his arm fell away from me.

"Well," He immediately went into defense mode. "It's just, I know it's never easy, but you shouldn't punish yourself for it. Like.. you shouldn't be scared to leave your house." I stood up and crossed my arms.

"I'm not scared." I retorted, having already shut the rest of his comments out. Leon stood up as well, and put his arms in front of himself in defense.

"I didn't mean to offend you. It's just. Claire, you can't hide in your house anymore. You keep finding excuses to stay indoors. Christmas, summer, it doesn't matter." I took a step back and knitted my eyebrows together, huffing.

"What do you mean?"

Leon pushed forward, grabbed my shoulders and then held me firmly.

"Claire, when was the last time you left your house for reasons that weren't about work?" I stared into his eyes, and wracked my brain. Leon shook me very gently.

"I can't remember when I have, either. I mean, surely I don't have a reason like you do. But, since Raccoon City, I hardly leave my house unless I'm working. It doesn't matter what time of the year it is. I don't leave. I feel like I'm constantly waiting for something to go wrong, and if I'm away from my shelter, I wont be prepared when things mess up." He stared intently at me, and then slid his hands down my arms until he grabbed my hands. His hands felt huge, and rough in mine.

He didn't say anything else, but he didn't have to. I looked away from him, finding my counter top very intriguing.

"We went through Raccoon City together... and I can't..." again, the government agent paused and then leaned closer to me, gripping my hands.

"Leon..." I started but before I could finish his lips captured mine in an awkward, lopsided kiss. He pulled away just as fast as he had done it, and left me blinking there like a little girl.

After a few minutes of him staring at me, I dropped his hands. And away from him. I could almost feel the disappointment. I crossed my arms and looked around my kitchen. No picture frames, no souvenirs, my parents house was always full of objects of adventures—things I always said I would also have... and yet, here I am, walls empty. Before Raccoon City, I hid in my house with an excuse from my parents. I only ever left my house when I was looking for my brother, or the occasional visit from a close friend... but after the events of Raccoon... I pretty much shut the world out if it wasn't about work.

I looked up toward some spiderweb on my wall, remembering all the days I felt bored and trapped, yet never left my house. How many years I wasted drooling on my paper because I felt like without my closet full of guns four steps away, I could be wounded. My hand was icy when I touched it too my eyes. Leon gawked at me, and then took a few steps until I could feel the warmth of his back pressing against mine.

"Hey..." he tried to speak, but I turned quickly, and raised my hand to his face as if I was going to slap him. He flinched, preparing for the blow, but I stopped in time to cup his face in order to bring his lips down to mine for a proper kiss; testing the waters. His lips were soft for a burly government agent, and I smiled as I kissed him. His arms slowly wrapped around my waist until comfortable.

He pulled away fro m the kiss first, and then gave me his classic Leon smile. "so..."

With a chuckle, I kissed him again and said "Let me grab my coat."

He smiled warmly and then slowly let go of me and then turned and walked into the living room. I watched him for a moment and then went into my bedroom to fish out my coat. There were so many thoughts racing through my mind. Fear creeping in from every direction. I wonder if this is how Chris felt when he finally let the infamous Jill in.

My heart sank as I grabbed my coat from the hamper, I froze contemplating in my head, what happens after Christmas and Leon goes back to the government. Was this just a show? I mean, for as close as Leon and I are, we didn't see each other out of work often. And most of our conversations happened through email. Gulping, I slowly pulled the jacket on. Don't think about that, Claire. I told myself, knowing that they only reason that I was thinking these things is because I was searching for a way out.

Once I was in the room again Leon quickly grabbed my hand and held it firmly as he drug me through my living room and through the front door. I couldn't help the child-like grin on my face as he did. He seemed rather chipper as well. I locked the door knob as we exited the house and stumbled as he led me into the street.

"Slow down." I grumbled, but he continued to pull me until abruptly stopping; causing me to run into his back. Anger, instinctively started to rise before he stepped aside and I saw what was before him.

"Jesus Kennedy, it's cold out here. You couldn't have taken any longer?" Chris's voice echoed through the street, and I glanced up to see him and Jill huddled at the side of a sleigh with two horses at the front. My eyes widen as I stood up straight, scrunching my eyebrows.

"Chris?" I asked dumbfounded, he approached me slowly, but I jolted at him.

I pretty much tackled him, causing him to stagger backwards and laugh while I hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around my upper back and squeezed back; I laughed. "I can't breathe." I joked and then he released me.

"Hey Claire." He remarked quietly and then punched me gently in the arm. I grinned.

"What are you doing here?"

He simply smiled, glanced toward Leon and then turned back to the sleigh. "Its Christmas." He said and then hopped into the sleigh at the same time as helping Jill in as well. I'm pretty sure the expression on my face was pretty dumb. I hadn't seen my brother on Christmas since I was eleven... and then, here he was, out of the blue. I felt just like a kid again on Christmas morning.

Leon came up from behind me, putting his hands on my waist and pushing me forward a bit. "Merry Christmas." he whispered into my ear as I gazed at the sleigh.

...However, I turned and hit Leon in the chest playfully. "You loser, tricking me like that." I jested, but he only smiled and then pushed me more toward the sleigh and kissed me on the cheek.

"Twas not a trick."

"Hey! Hands off Kennedy. I don't wanna see any-" Jill stopped Chris mid-sentence with a jab to the ribcage.

Leon halfheartedly glared toward Chris, and then jumped into the sleigh. He extended his open hand for me from the back seat and I looked up to him. Ironically, it seemed a bit like that moment he saved me in Raccoon city... but without the destruction. I smiled gracefully, and then took his hand and was lifted into the sleigh. He wrapped a blanket and an arm around me and leaned his lips in closely to my ear. His breathe caused goosebumps on my arm.

"To be honest. I had thought about this quite a bit ago." I guess I made a face, because he rested his forehead against my temple and gave a half smile. "I like you, Claire." A large smile covered my face, possibly even a cynical one because my left eyebrow rose. He stared intently at me, but I simply raised my hand, gently caressing his cheek for just a moment before I dropped my hand on his head and pat him.

"Good to know." I retorted back, and he cocked his eyebrows just long enough for me to kiss him before Chris jumped in again about PDA.

I guess, well, I got lucky. Merry Christmas.

**Author's note:** Cheeziest fluff I"ve ever written. I need a shower now. I got it on my hands... MERRY CHRISTMASS (: enjoy this out of personality fan fic, and have a great rest of the year. I'll be back momentarily with more updayes. Love you all :)


End file.
